


Strange Encounters

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Just a stupid thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Doofus Rick has a big job due to the whole Morty collecting craze, but he loves every second of it. However he soon finds out he isn't the only Rick there...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also since Ghostly Rick is just kind of a thing, I'm going to make up my own backstory for him because why not.
> 
>  
> 
> If this looks familiar it's because I;'ve posted this on my DA and tumblr of the same name :)

The Morty collecting craze was an…interesting one. Someone let just _one_ cloning machine go crazy, and suddenly everyRick and every garbage aliens wanted the excess Morty’s that often were found running around just ready to be captured. Battles happened all over the place, Morty’s often tired and exhausted as their Rick’s used them until they dropped from exhaustion or their injuries from fighting other versions of themselves or other alien beings. Unfortunately, the weak Morty’s were often discarded early on, leaving the clones unsure of what to do as they all crowded in a facility the Council of Rick’s had built in some far-off dimension for the surplus Morty’s. Oddly enough only one Rick was in charge, Doofus Rick given the task of caring for the Morty’s as no one else wanted to, and even had given him whatever he needed.  
  
Doofus Rick was quite flustered at the fact he had a few hundred Morty’s suddenly under his care, the man running to and fro trying to make sure they were all cared for while at the same time trying to figure out how the facilities systems worked. He didn’t notice at first, but the facilities auto-generation systems had been activated, generating more buildings that added onto the somewhat small space that had been originally built, allowing the Morty’s more freedom as the surplus arrivals seemed to slow down for the time being. Doofus Rick was confused, staring at the consoles late one night after making sure all the Morty’s had gone to bed, the man scratching his head in confusion.  
  
_”Gosh, I don’t know how you started working, I know it wasn’t something I did.”_ The man thought aloud, noting some of the buttons and dials had some sort of sheen to them that was ice-cold to the touch. While the man pondered over this development he was unaware of a ghostly figure in the dark corner, pale eyes watching as Doofus Rick wrote down what had been flipped or dialed before going to bed himself. Once the room was empty the figure floated closer to the control panel, the lighting revealing them to be a Rick. This Rick had a sad look on his face, his expression currently one of slight confusion as he studied the controls before him before reaching out with a transparent hand and flipping a few more switches, the Rick slowly fading from view as a pleasant warm air filtered throughout the cool building.  
  
As the weeks moved on Doofus Rick began to suspect someone else was with him, controlling the mechanical systems while he took care of the physical and even emotional aspects of the abandoned Morty’s. They all seemed to grow attached to the kind Rick who refused to use them in battle, instead caring for each as if they were his own much to their joy. The ghostly Rick watched these interactions with curiosity, often out of sight as he watched the different types of Morty’s interacted with each other without much hostility as they had been forced to do when Rick’s had captured them. It didn’t take some of the Morty’s too long to realize there was another Rick in their presence, their alerts falling upon deaf ears when Doofus Rick insisted that he was the only Rick in the facility and had found no sign of anyone else there with him.  
  
_”But there is another one here!”_ A one-eyed Morty insisted, dragging a tired Doofus Rick towards one of the new buildings late one night, the younger boy having seen the ghost Rick floating around the empty halls. Turning a corner the two paused at the soft shade of blue that was coming from within an empty room, both Morty and Doofus Rick peering into the room to see the ghost Rick floating above a chair with his gaze focused on a small polaroid picture. The two shared a glance as Doofus Rick tried his best to sneak in, the ghostly Rick not noticing his presence until Rick accidentally bumped his foot against an empty table. The two shared a look before the Rick vanished, Doofus Rick not missing the slight fear and apprehension in his eyes.  
  
_”W-Wait! Don’t go…”_ His plea trailed off, hand resting on the chair that felt like ice.  
  
_”See, we told you. Who is that?”_ The Morty asked, his tone more of curiosity rather than accusation as Doofus Rick shrugged.  
  
_”Gee, I-I don’t know…but maybe you guys can help me!”_ The Morty tilted his head in confusion, the two retreating from the empty room as Doofus Rick outlined a plan to catch the attention of the other Rick who seemed to have taken up residence with them. The ghost did keep his distance for a few days, not risking to be visible for more than a few seconds lest one of the Morty’s caught sight of him and became scared, or worst alerted the other Rick to his presence. His story was not a happy one, and many of the Rick’s found him to be pathetic yet terrifying to say the least, the Council even going out of their way to try and erase his very existence rather than trying to help the version of themselves that desperately needed it. Ghostly Rick wasn’t surprised, he knew most likely in the days where he was still living he might have done the same, this feeling only dragging him down even lower into the depression he had been suffering with for the last twenty-five years.    
  
Doofus Rick’s plan didn’t quite work, Ghostly Rick keeping his distance as the other Rick tried to lure him out with all sorts of treats and kind words, but nothing seemed to work. One day this changed however, Doofus Rick overseeing some new Morty’s being brought to the facility with Ghostly Rick watching from a perch near the ceiling, not really paying attention until Doofus Rick seemed to be having trouble with something. The lanky male was crouched near the ground, peering into the delivery ship that had docked a few minutes ago, with all the new Morty’s, his expression one of kindness.  
  
_”I-It’s ok to come out, you’re not g-gonna be hurt here.”_ The male stammered slightly, Ghostly Rick floating closer so he could see the Morty that was still inside with curiosity. The Morty in question was a spirit like himself, fear clear in the big pale eyes that regarded Doofus Rick with hostility as he raised his hand in front of the tall male. There was a loud sound and the blue-haired male went flying back at the attack sent his way, several dozen Morty’s crowding around him as Ghostly Rick entered the spacecraft and placed a hand on the trembling teens shoulder.  
  
_”W-Who are you?”_ The Morty asked in a high pitched voice, Ghostly Rick giving him a weak smile.  
  
_”You can call me Ghostly Rick, and I-I’m here to help you.”_ He explained in a quiet voice, the Morty almost clinging to the transparent male as Doofus Rick came to and sat up holding one hand to his bleeding forehead.  
  
_”Oh no, I’ve messed up.”_ Morty whimpered in Ghostly Rick’s arms, genuinely afraid he was going to be tossed back out into some dimension to be captured by another sadistic Rick.  
  
_”It’s okay Morty, h-he’ll be fine.”_ Rick assured the trembling teen, trying his hardest not to freeze when Doofus Rick caught sight of the two. To his credit the male didn’t go towards them, merely getting to his feet to make sure everyone was accounted for as well as be patched up by a Morty that had one belonged to the healer Rick at the Citadel. The two ghostly beings vanished to a different sector of the building, Rick taking down his name and information like Doofus had done, assuring the other male he would return as he placed the paper on Doofus Rick’s desk a few minutes later.  
  
_”Is he ok?”_ If he could have Ghostly Rick would have jumped at the soft voice, turning as the other Rick sat down on his bed with a smile.  
  
_”…yes, he’s fine.”_ The transparent Rick answered after a moment, Doofus Rick smiling with a nod.  
  
_”I-I didn’t mean to scare him, but it’s a good thing you were nearby huh?”_ Doofus Rick carefully watched as the other Rick nodded slowly, quite pleased he hadn’t vanished by now. _”Can I ask you something? How long have you been here?”_ The other male shrugged, silent for a moment as he regarded Doofus Rick with an expression he just couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t revulsion or mockery, it seemed to be a mix of curiosity and perhaps a little bit of comfort? No, that couldn’t be it, Doofus Rick was the annoying and stupid Rick, not one to feel safe around.  
  
_”I’ve been here for a long time…this used to be my Earth.”_ He finally replied, his voice so quiet Doofus would have missed it if it wasn’t for the silence, the other Rick feeling instant pain for this poor man. He hadn’t seen much of the planet they were on, but he knew it was an Earth that had been abandoned due to some sort of accident with many destroyed buildings that were taken apart by the mechanical systems to create more space for him and the Morty’s.  
  
_”I’m sorry.”_ The ghost tilted his head ever so slightly, having not ever heard such words of kindness directed his way.  
  
_”Why? It wasn’t your fault.”_ Doofus Rick shrugged with a small smile, the other male moving back when he got to his feet.  
  
_”I’m still sorry for you. No one should have to blame themselves for something like this.”_ He made a motion to the outside, internally wincing when the other Rick’s face fall and his light blue body changed into more a navy blue. _”O-Oh I’m sorry!”_  
  
_”Don’t be…”_ Doofus Rick wasn’t too surprised to see the other fade away from sight, kicking himself for mentioning the barren world outside the window beside him. At least he had talked to the other male, Doofus Rick making a note to go through the archives in a hope to find anything out about the sad Rick that was somewhere in the compound all by himself and alone.


End file.
